


Lost Things

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Being pedantic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes takes issue with the use of the word 'lost'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #21: _**lost comet**. Use however this inspires you - whether it's the phrase, the idea, or an actual 'lost' comet, such as the one rediscovered in 1894 (among other years)._

"Oh, look, they've found a lost comet," I commented as I read the evening papers.

"It was not lost," Holmes said irritably; a lack of cases had him in a foul mood. "It is arrogant to call it lost simply because we do not know enough to properly track its orbit."

"I thought you didn't know anything about astronomy."

"I know enough about science to recognize when absurd assertions are made."

"What about your cufflinks? Are they lost?" I teased.

Holmes scowled at the reminder that his nicest pair of cufflinks was nowhere to be found. "They are merely misplaced."


End file.
